Taylor Earhardt
"Soaring Eagle!" Taylor Earhardt is the Yellow Wild Force Ranger of the Wild Force Power Rangers. Before Cole's arrival, she was the team leader, making her the first Yellow Ranger to do so. History As a young child, Taylor looked out of airplane window and saw the Animarium. Little did she know that one day she would be one of its champions. Taylor always had a fascination with planes, and flying in general. This interest led her to become a skilled fighter pilot for the Air Force, earning the rank of Lieutenant. While flying around with her squad one day, Taylor witnessed a magnificent sight - the Yellow Eagle Wildzord, soaring in the sky beside her. She followed the Eagle to the Animarium, where she crash landed. She eventually found Princess Shayla and the temple, and was asked to become the Yellow Ranger. Her military training and past has made Taylor rather a bit cold, unfeeling regimental, tomboyish and insensitive, but a rigid leader at times. She takes command of situations and focuses on the task at hand. As the leader of Wild Force before Cole Evans, she wrote a Ranger rule book, which Cole quickly dismissed when he joined the team. At first, she resented Cole for taking her spot, due to jealously, but eventually accepted and respected him as a good leader. She is turned invisible by Camera Org in the episode Click Click Zoom. Cole who feels guilty saves her life and gets her body back. She thanks him and makes peace. The episode Bear Necessities shows her past life as a pilot and she gets two new wildzords. She faces her old rival Motorcycle Org and looses her Bear zords to Zen Aku in the episode Revenge of Zen Aku. During the Time Force team up episode, Taylor quickly developed a love/hate relationship with the equally dominant and commanding Eric Myers, the Quantum Ranger, because they had an little accident with traffic. The two abrasive Rangers started out consistently clashing with one another, though they eventually gained something of a mutual respect. Eric even lent her the Quantum Defender in battle, something he'd only let Wes Collins wield before. After the final battle with Master Org, Taylor gave up her Ranger powers and returned to the air force, where she was looked up to as a legend by the younger members. She frequently meets her friend the Yellow Eagle in the sky. Super Megaforce Taylor and the other Wild Force Rangers returned as part of the army of Legendary Rangers that helped the Mega Rangers defeat the Armada once and for all, fighting in a huge battle against hundreds of X Borgs and dozens of Bruisers. Yellow Wild Force Ranger Zords *Yellow Eagle Wildzord *Black Bear Wildzord *Polar Bear Wildzord Arsenal *Growl Phone *Crystal Saber **Animal Crystals *Golden Eagle Sword *Armadillo Puck Ranger Key The Yellow Wild Force Ranger Key is Taylor's personal ranger key. This key along with the majority of the Core Ranger Keys are seen lining the Command Center's interior walls. This key is mainly used by Gia Moran (Super Megaforce Yellow) who uses it to fight as the Yellow Wild Force Ranger. *When the Super Mega Rangers became the Wild Force Rangers while fighting General Peluso and his XBorgs on the Animarium. *When the Super Mega Rangers became the Wild Force Rangers while fighting General Peluso. *When the main red-blue-yellow trio of Super Mega Rangers became the Wild Force Rangers while fighting Pacha Chamak. Gallery Prwf-yellowf.png| A skirted version of the Yellow Wild Force Ranger as seen in Super Megaforce. Notes *Taylor is the second Ranger leader to lose leadership of her team without retiring first. The first was Jason Lee Scott the original Red Ranger. *Taylor could possibly be a reference to Amelia Earhart, a famous pilot with a similar last name. *She was the Second Ranger to be a pilot before becoming a Power Ranger, after Joel Rawlings and before Scott Truman. **Taylor and Scott also share an animal theme for their primary zord; that being an eagle. *Taylor is the last female Power Ranger whose Japanese counterpart (Gaku Washio) was a male ranger. *She is the first and only female Second-in-command Ranger. *Taylor is the first female ranger to have a sword as her personal specialized weapon. See Also *Sakura Nishihori - The first female sentai second-in-command. *Joh Ohara - The first yellow sentai second-in-command. Category:Wild Force Category:Yellow Ranger Category:PR Second-in-command Category:Female PR Rangers Category:Disney Era Power Rangers Category:Wild Force Rangers Category:PR Team Leaders Category:PR Leaders who step down Category:PR Rivals